


molten gold

by regionals



Series: smut one-shots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: hmu ontumblrif you want





	molten gold

it’s early, on a saturday morning. the sun has barely peaked over the horizon and its golden light fills the living room of the quaint apartment in all its warm glory.

tyler looks down at the man between his knees, realizing he looks almost holy. josh’s hair is sticking up a little funny, partially because tyler has had a death grip on it for the better part of the past fifteen minutes, and also because he tosses and turns in his sleep.

his hair glows, just from the sun shining on it. he looks golden, like some sort of deity sent down from heaven to show tyler what love feels like in the form of a blow job. a really good blow job.

tyler sighs and he can’t stop touching josh, cant keep his fingers out of his hair or his hands off his cheeks. josh doesn't mind, of course. he never does. his fingers dig into tyler’s thighs, tan and supple and dusted with a fine layer of hair and a few freckles here and there.

tyler can't stop looking at him either. josh looks up at him with his wide brown eyes that look almost like molten gold right now and tyler feels a soft little moan bubbling up out of his throat. the soft moan turns into something high pitched and almost desperate since josh takes it a step further, taking tyler in until his nose barely touches the curls at the base of his cock.

tyler wishes he had something else to say to josh, something dirty, something to make his own cock twitch in his boxers, but all he can do is scrabble at his flaming red hair and throw his head back to quietly beg, “oh, fuck, do that again--please, josh--please.”

and josh does. he’s _obscene._ his lips are red and swollen and he doesn't even bother staying quiet as he goes down on his boyfriend. he moans around him and keeps his jaw nice and loose as he takes him all the way in, even swallowing around him as best as he can, which makes tyler almost whimper and his thighs shake and quiver.

tyler doesn't last very long; he never does when josh sucks him off like this. josh watches for the signs of tyler’s impending orgasm, hands clenching and unclenching as he tries not to pull josh’s hair too hard, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, the way he tosses his head back and forth, his hips which twitch and thrust a little bit while he resists the urge to fuck josh’s throat, since he knows josh doesn't like that, at least not without a warning.

of course, tyler basically spitting out, “i’m--i’m coming, _fuck,”_ is also a pretty obvious sign. josh takes care of him, he works him through it, swallowing every last drop of spunk he has to give.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://creion.tumblr.com/) if you want


End file.
